undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie Whittle (SNL)
'Ellie Whittle '''is a supporting character in ''Surviving, Not Living. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Nothing is known about Ellie's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Pre-Series Before they appeared in the series, Ellie married Zach. It is known if their marriage was official or not. At some point, Ellie was abducted by Dallas' group of bandits, leading her husband to work his way into the group in order to save her. In Unconditionally, it is revealed that Ellie and Zach met when they were just children, after Zach and his mother, June, picked her up on the side of the road. In the same issue, Ellie and Zach's first kiss was seen. In an old house surrounded by walkers, she seemed to have given up on life. She laid in his arms, sobbing and refusing to move. Zach used the kiss as an incentive to get her to escape with him. Part One The group first encountered Ellie when Dallas had her alone in his office. Distraught and assuming that he was going to sexually assault her, she raised a gun to her head and decided to commit suicide. Luckily, Bobby jumped out of the closet that he was hiding in and managed to convince her to escape with him. Unfortunately, the escape plan failed and Ellie found herself locked in a cellar with the group. She was later saved by her real husband, Zach, alongside Danny and Ava. Ellie and Zach joined the group, playing major roles during their time on the road. It is revealed that Ellie comforted a distraught Jackie during Doug's last few hours. When they reached St. Margaret's School, the blonde assisted Zach and Danny in clearing the infected, displaying her ability to fight for the first time. Part Two While waiting for the others to return from a supply run, Ava asked Ellie to teach her how to use a gun. She agrees, on the condition that Ava tells no-one that she was the one who taught her. After Ava uses the gun in front of her aunt, Charlotte, and reveals that Ellie taught her how to use it, Ellie gets into a fight with Charlotte. It ends quickly with Zach walking in, having fallen ill. The next day, Ellie gets into another fight with Charlotte, after she says that the disease-ridden Zach should be 'put out of his misery.' Then, Ellie ask Bobby and Amelia if they could organize a group trip to the library. She believed that there would be books on medicine to treat Zach, which could be made from herbs that they grew in the garden. They both decline this request, saying that the forty-five minute trip would use up too much fuel, and Ellie is visibly upset. The morning after, Ellie sneaks out to walk to the library, leaving a deteriorating Zach alone in his bed. During her walk, she finds herself trapped and unable to get away from infected. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected. Personality Ellie is a diva. She is able to fight but crumbles if Zach is not by her side. Appearances Trivia *Ellie's theme is "How Long Will I Love You" by Ellie Goulding. *In the original draft of SNL, Ellie's last name was Parrish. Category:Surviving, Not Living Category:Characters Category:Surviving, Not Living Characters